


Papa's Song

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble from Paul Karofsky's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=to7uIG8KYhg&feature=related I thought it was so adorable I just couldn’t help myself!

Paul didn’t usually check his e-mails at home, so it was only when he was in the office that he saw that David had sent him something the night before. He opened it eagerly, anxious for news about his son, his husband and their daughters. David and Kurt lived in New York and Paul only got to see them occasionally, when they took their time to visit or when he went to the Big Apple himself to see them (which had only happened a few times). In fact, he had only seen his granddaughters, Alice and Julie, twice: when they had been born, about eleven months prior, and during Christmas, when they still had been really small. Since then, David sent news about them regularly, almost always with pictures so that he could see them growing up. A few times he had even sent in homemade videos of the girls, showing them laughing, sitting up, playing and crawling (which Alice was still not as good at as her twin sister). His heart ached to be near them and he couldn’t wait for next month to arrive, because they’d be turning one and Dave and Kurt were bringing them to Lima for the first time. He double clicked the heading, sitting on the edge of the enormous leather chair to see more clearly.

_Dear Dad._

_I hope everything’s alright with you. Here’s a little something Kurt recorded that I thought you’d like._

_Cheers,_

_Dave_

 

He opened the video file attached, a smile already appearing in his face. It turned into a grin when he saw the babies in their high chairs, the clear wall of the dining room behind them. Kurt’s high pitched voice sing-sang “Hi, girls”, followed by the date, which he had to check with Dave (none of them were visible in the video; this was clearly about the girls). Kurt announced Dave would be playing them a little song and Paul chuckled – Dave had told him about the guitar lessons he had started taking, but as far as Paul knew, he was still a beginner. As soon as he played the first notes, though, the little faces lit up! They looked at each other, clearly delighted to be hearing the simple melody, and started swaying in their seats. Alice even started “singing along”, whereas Julie got distracted for a second with a few peas she still had in front of her. When her sister looked at her, however, she looked back, and they both giggled merrily before resuming their dance.

The song ended quickly, and so did the video, and Paul wiped the tears of joy from his face. Guess he’d be getting them toy musical instruments for their birthday, then!

 

 


End file.
